


the coffee tastes like mud because it was ground a couple of minutes ago

by sskkyyrraa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got Blue's for coffee and espressos, teas and lattes. Red's has the best pastries, donuts, and breads in the area. Those are completely undisputed facts of Bluth Gateway Airport. It's the service that's really in question. </p><p>AKA that RVB coffee shop au no one is asking for!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the coffee tastes like mud because it was ground a couple of minutes ago

 

“Do you ever wonder why we're here?” Simmons sighs, propping up his cheek with his fist against the top of the glass display cabinet.

“It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why _are_ we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night,” Grif says while unwrapping his third cupcake in an hour.

“What? No, I meant why are we out _here_ , in the store front?”

“Oh... uh, yeah.”

“What was all that stuff about God?”

“Nothing.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Simmons offers, straightening his posture and looking down at Griff hunched over on the sole stool. Grif doesn't look up just shakes his head, mouth full. “You sure? Seriously though, why _are_ we out here? It's the Saturday morning lull and there's barely anyone in the 'port. Why are we guarding the cash box when there's a security check to even get in this area?”

“Huh, I don't know. When you put it that way.... I'm going on my break,” Grif declares, pushing himself up with a grunt and brushing his wrapper on the floor.

“Pick that up, jackass,” Simmons says, already bending to pick the trash up. Grif just laughs from the back store room, a middle finger shoving out around the corner.

\------

“What are they doing?” Tucker asks, squinting his eyes across the lobby to where the Reds were retreating back into their store room. Church glares up at him from his crouched position behind the counter.

“What?”

“I said, what're they doing now?”

“Goddammit, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!” Church yells, standing up and slamming the glass cups against the counter top.

“Hey you have the fucking glasses, I can't see shit. Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day!” Tucker shouts back, crossing his arms across his chest. In order to gain intellect on the Blues' biggest competitor, Tucker and Church have taken to spying on the Reds using two glasses as a sort of makeshift binocular contraption. However, somehow Church always ends up calling dibs first. No matter how hard Tucker tries, he just can't win.

“Okay, okay look: They're just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from _now_ , when you ask me 'What're they doing?' my answer's gonna be 'They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!'” Church gets comfortable sitting cross legged on the floor and bringing the glasses up to his eyes.

A beat of silence.

“...What're they talking about?”

“You know what? I fucking hate you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: closed this bc i dont think it'll get any better than this lmfao sorry  
> thank u so much to everyone who subscribed and read and kudo'd and enjoyed  
> xoxo skyra


End file.
